Digital photography and in particular photos taken with a smartphone has contributed to a proliferation of digital photos taken daily by many people. One of the most popular ways for people to share the photos they take is by using social media applications. Millions of photos are loaded daily to social networks, to be shared by the users' online friends and connections or to be shared publicly.
In some cases, a user may wish to share more than a simple picture of his surroundings, for example, to express a pertinent thought, association, observation or any other feedback related to the picture taken. It is possible today to add a text commentary to a picture though text may not always be the optimal way to express a user's association or thought related to the picture.
There is thus a need to enable users enhance a digital photographs with visual objects that can express the user's thoughts associated with that picture. The modified photographs (together with the added objects) should be made available immediately to be loaded on social networks so that the user can share the modified photograph with his friends or with the public. It could be useful to enable users to use a visual language via selected objects so that users can express themselves non-verbally.